<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GyaRWBY by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047561">GyaRWBY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gyaru, Other, Piercings, Piss, Tattoos, Transformation, cum boots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate world where Yang and Ruby are gyaru, they try their best to convert their teammates, Blake and Weiss, into being their new little toys to play with. Sexually. (Commissioned)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following story contains piss, as well as the transformation of a character into a Japanese gyaru.  This also depicts characters as already being gyaru. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So much for peace and quiet."</p>
<p>"Hm? Did you say something, Blake?"</p>
<p>Weiss looked up from her desk, looking at the cat Faunus as she rolled over on her bed. She had no idea what she could be referring to; after all, the sisters they had been teamed with were going to be gone for quite a while, so there was no need for them to brace for their return.</p>
<p>"I can smell them," Blake said with a sigh, "they're about three doors down."</p>
<p>Weiss hung her head, slamming her books shut. "So much for getting our homework done." said the heiress. "I honestly wish they'd stay out more often, they're a bit grating on my nerves, if I'm being honest."</p>
<p>"I know, but they're our teammates," Blake reminded her, "not much we can do in that regard."</p>
<p>"Just...out of curiosity, how can you pick up their smell?"</p>
<p>"You don't wanna know." Blake assured her.</p>
<p>Just then, the door to their room had been kicked open, with Yang and Ruby popping in with enough energy to give the other two a heart attack, even if they knew they were coming.</p>
<p>"Sup, gal paaaaals!" Yang shouted, holding up a peace sign as her sister held her scroll up for a selfie.</p>
<p>"Heya allll!" Ruby exclaimed, shutting her eyes as she opened her mouth for the biggest of smiles. The flash went off, and Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>Both of them knew that there was a lot they would have to put up with when it came to other students attending Beacon; different cultures clashing, prejudices showing, those learning the limits of their tolerance, that sort of stuff. But nothing could have prepared either of them for gyarus.</p>
<p>From what they understood, Yang had been born to a woman who led a gang out in one of the bright and flashy cities on another continent. She was introduced to a different culture, clearly, but tanned her skin so dark that it didn't quite look like her natural skin anymore. It was a dark shade of brown, but it still looked unnatural on her body. Surprising to both of them, Yang's hair color was actually a natural blonde.</p>
<p>Ruby, on the other hand, had practically bleached her hair, leaving red tips that faded into the blonde-white bob she sported. The differences otherwise were clear, as Ruby didn't have the same tone of skin compared to her sibling, nor was her muscle quite there, either. And yet, she still had a larger chest than Weiss.</p>
<p>The two were wearing identical outfits, save for legwear. Ruby was ecstatic about a yellow skirt that showed off the white fishnet stockings that led down to the knee high white boots she wore covered in fur down to the ankle, with the boots having a raised heel  as well. There was something large caught inside of her stockings, but that will be addressed another time. Yang had the same footwear, but wore leopard print pants that squeezed into her so tightly it was hard to ignore the buff thighs she had worked so hard on, as well as a matching shirt that showed off much of her midriff, including the heart tattooed on her lower stomach, and a few others on her biceps.</p>
<p>Speaking of hard ons, the sisters each sported one that made it hard to ignore. While Blake could tell what they were just from the size they were both of a horse-like nature, and was thrilled there were other Faunuses she could try to connect with...that sort of went out the window when she became aware of their status as gyaru.</p>
<p>Even worse, they each had a crush on the more "normal" people on the team. It was very obvious, especially in regards to the behavior from Yang towards Blake, and how Ruby couldn’t keep down her adorable nature around the icy heiress.</p>
<p>"So, how was your random shopping trip?" asked Blake, showing little enthusiasm for the pair.</p>
<p>"It was so fantastic!" Yang said, skipping over to Blake's bed with a shopping bag. "I can't believe you two didn't want to join us! We got you some things along the way, though. To make sure you didn't think we forgot about you."</p>
<p>"How exciting." exhaled Blake.</p>
<p>"Here, Weiss honey!" Ruby said, smiling widely as she held a bag out for Weiss. The heiress was horrified as Ruby leaned into her, seeing the makeup that circled around her eyes. "I got you some sweets! Because I think you're a sweetie!"</p>
<p>"Lovely." Weiss said casually, placing the bag gently in front of her. "I'll just save them for when I get hungry."</p>
<p>"Aw, come on, Weiss, eat them now!" Ruby whined. "Those were some very expensive chocolates, and I figured you might want some because of how hard you're working. Your brain needs food, after all!"</p>
<p>To which Weiss said under her breath, "Your brain definitely needs it more than I do, if that’s the case."</p>
<p>As Yang continued to hang around Blake's bed, the cat Faunus tried her best not to inhale, be it through mouth or nose. The big bulge was distracting on more than a visual level, as she was certain neither gyaru sibling knew how to properly cleanse their tools. They bathed, they showered, but apparently despite both of them being raised by a singular father for part of their lives he never bothered to teach them proper hygiene.</p>
<p>Even with the stretched pants, Blake was amazed Yang didn't break them whenever she saw a pretty girl she liked.</p>
<p>"So...you're just waiting for me to ask what you got, aren't you." said Blake, showing little interest in the excitement of the true blonde of the group.</p>
<p>"Well duh!" shouted Yang, holding the bag out for her teammate. "What else would I be doing? Come on, open it up! You'll totes love it!"</p>
<p>"I doubt it." Blake replied, and yet she took the bag from her gyaru teammate anyway, just to please her. When she pulled the items out of the plastic bag, the cat Faunus was feeling many emotions, including confusion, perplexion, and whether or not this was something she would be offended by.</p>
<p>Resting on her lap was a set of plus cat paw gloves, both white and fluffy while also being larger than her own human hands. She admitted that they looked nice, and it appeared to be made of a good quality...but yet she had no idea why Yang would buy these. It had plenty to do with her being a cat, but that seemed rather offensive. Still, she had to maintain some level of politeness in regards to the gift.</p>
<p>"Um...thanks?" Blake said, a smile of clear uncertainty on her face.</p>
<p>"You love them! I know you do!" Yang glommed onto Blake, nuzzling her tanned cheek against the pale one of the Faunus. "I just saw these in the Cutie Caboodle store downtown and thought, oh em gee, Blake would look meowtastic with those on! Such an adorbs pretty kitty!"</p>
<p>"...please stop talking." Blake pleaded quietly, shivering from the awkward slang her teammate was using. It was cringe inducing to hear someone speak like that unironically, but she had to put up with it, as they were indeed roommates. "But, sure, thanks, Yang. I'll find some kind of use for them at some point."</p>
<p>"I got a second thing for you, too," teased the blonde,  holding yet another bag up for the cat girl to see, "though I want this to be a surprise for the morning. Trust me on this, you're going to DIE for it!"</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind." Blake said, keeping a fake smile on her lips while Yang remained excited. How she and Ruby had this much energy in them was beyond the cat Faunus, but she supposed they could have been using their 'super cute’ powers for evil instead.</p>
<p>##</p>
<p>Blake had awoken in the middle of the night, when everyone else had already gone to bed. Or so she thought. She could hear Yang on the makeshift bunk bed over hers, rocking about slightly in her sleep. At least...she hoped it was sleep.</p>
<p>The bed was rocking about over her head, although the cat Faunus was certain that she had little to be afraid of; the bed was sturdy enough atop all those books that it wouldn't collapse on her. However, she had to wonder just what that blonde was up to at three in the morning. Her cat ears perked up, listening carefully as she heard grunting from Yang's mouth, as well as what must have been skin rubbing against skin. But it wasn't the same skin, if her ears were to be believed.</p>
<p>Blake had a sense of regret if she got herself out of bed and looked to see what Yang was up to this late, even as her sister and Weiss were already fast asleep. But she just couldn't help herself; she had to know what was going on above her.</p>
<p>Standing atop her mattress, Blake pulled herself up by lifting her weight up as her hands held the bed frame. She managed to peek at the blonde huntress, gasping in shock at what she found: Yang was tugging on her horse cock while holding one of her furry leopard boots against the flared tip.</p>
<p>Now it wasn't the fact that the gyaru had a horse cock, Blake figured that one out because of the massive bulge it made against her tight fashionable pants. No, it was the fact she was trying to jack off into the boot that made her feel uncomfortable. She knew people had a thing for boots, but never to such a ridiculous level.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, Yang had heard the sudden gasp that came from Blake, which halted her masturbation. The blonde turned her head to face the cat Faunus, herself surprised. "Blake? What are you doing up so late?!"</p>
<p>"I should be asking the same thing!" Blake hissed. "Why are you doing...this?!"</p>
<p>"It's part of my surprise to you." Yang sighed. "I wanted to fill these boots with cum and have you wear them."</p>
<p>"...WHY?" Blake growled, lightly enough to keep from waking the other two members of the team.</p>
<p>"Cuz I like you that much." Yang admitted, winking at the Faunus. "Also I dunno, I like girls wearing things filled with cum. It's hot."</p>
<p>"...Okay, I'm going to look for a transfer in the morning." Blake said, preparing to head back to bed. “I can’t deal with this level of nonsense.”</p>
<p>"Wait, no!" Yang said, grabbing Blake by the head. "I need you, Blake. My cock isn't cumming, and I think it's because I'm so blocked up."</p>
<p>"What?" Blake asked. Yang then removed the boot off of her tip, and the cat Faunus covered her mouth. She sniffed the full scent of the unclean cock, seeing all the smegma that had been forming on the shaft over a long period of time. Blake couldn't even believe she was being made to see this. "No."</p>
<p>"Blake, come on." Yang said, pulling her up onto the bed. "I'm not asking at this point, I'm demanding it. Just clean that off and I can cum in the boot."</p>
<p>"Yang, I don't – GLPH!" There was no time for her to refuse, as the blonde had shoved her face into the massive tip of her already massive cock. She was being forced into it with her face pushing against the crusty smegma that had built up, likely due to years of not showering and cleaning it properly. In fact, she could see why she needed the help in cleansing, as the urethral tip had been covered in so much dried up cum that there was no space to let the fresh batch of jizz shoot out.</p>
<p>Blake didn't really want to do it, but she was going to have to clean Yang off.</p>
<p>When the cat Faunus willingly lapped away at the smegma covering the cock, Yang sighed of relief, relaxing herself as she let go of the black hair. Blake was shivering in disgust as she was eating away at the dried up seed that layered over the horse shaft, making her wonder just how long ago the blonde gyaru had discovered sex and masturbation. Then again, considering the length that the brawling huntress sported, it would be hard to ignore such length, no matter how old she would have to be.</p>
<p>“Mmmph, that's a good kitty.” Yang said, relaxing herself as she let the Faunus work her magic. Her arms rested between the back of her head and her pillows, watching her teammate lap away at the smelly cock while the tongue continued to grind away at all the smegma surrounding the slit. It was disgusting for Blake to do, as the musky smell of such a large shaft was trailing up her nostrils, while she could almost taste the age in the dried up seed. And yet she was still doing it, unable to turn herself away after she had started to willingly assist the gyaru.</p>
<p>Her hand was already reaching out for the staff, tugging on it while she felt a large vein that she couldn't resist pushing down on. Blake recalled that this was a natural thing with horse shafts, but it was still bizarre to see it for herself. The tongue was still working around the slit, despite the fact she had cleaned up what was possibly years of smegma built up on her dick. She heard Yang groaning, the gyaru's body struggling to stay still. It was clear to the cat Faunus that she was going to cum, and she could do little to protect herself.</p>
<p>“Boots!” hissed Blake. “The boots, put the boots up!”</p>
<p>Despite knowing that this was meant for her to wear, Blake did as she was told, holding the opening in the furry boots up to Yang's horse dong. The blonde gripped the sides of her bed as she squeezed her thick thighs together, all while the shaft erupted in the cat Faunus's hand. Thankfully, the boots were there to shield her from most of the eventual climax.</p>
<p>Yang quivered as she released her seed, her back arching as she shot string after string of milky jizz into the boot. Blake stared wide-eyed at the creamy ooze flinging out of the horse shaft, filling the footwear literally to the brim. Both boots were nothing more than fashionable glasses, as far as Blake could tell, but this still perplexed her on how she was going to wear them after this.</p>
<p>“There, are you happy?” Blake asked, putting the boots on the bed. “I'm going back to bed. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>Just before she could put this awkwardness behind her, Yang managed to lift her head off the pillow, holding her hand out to stop the Faunus from leaving. “Wait, Blake, don't go yet.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I have to pee on you.”</p>
<p>“...............what.”</p>
<p>“It’s a long trip to the bathroom, and I don’t wanna leave my bed. I need to pee, and I’d need you to catch it.”</p>
<p>“...Good. NIGHT.” Blake then went back down to her bed, covering her whole body and head with the sheets to try and block out the last few minutes of her life.</p>
<p>##</p>
<p>When Blake woke up the next morning, she had forgotten about what had occurred previously. Everything in the dorm room and her life seemed rather normal, at least for the first minute or so.</p>
<p>The cat Faunus sat up in her bed, shifting so that her feet could rest on the floor. When she heard a loud squishy sound, that was when Blake looked rather perplexed. She didn't wear anything on her feet when she slept, so why did they feel so enclosed in something, not to mention immensely wet?</p>
<p>Looking down at her feet, she realized she was wearing the furry boots that Yang came in the previous night. Blake was horrified to know that at some point in her sleep, Yang had put the jizz filled footwear on her feet...and apparently she changed her clothes as well. There was no way the cat girl would ever wear leopard print leggings, but somehow those found their way onto her, making her question if the gyaru had been changing her fully after she was passed out. The whole thing was just incredibly strange to Blake, and she had no idea how to handle it.</p>
<p>Naturally, it wasn't so easy for her to just rip the leggings off and remove the boots. Her hands were wearing the overly huge novelty cat gloves Yang had bought her, which infuriated Blake even further. She felt the same moistness that surrounded her feet, her skin growing rather wrinkly from being inside such creamy wetness for so long. But then she noticed something else different about her.</p>
<p>“...does my skin have actual pigmentation?!”</p>
<p>Rushing to a mirror in the dorm room that was otherwise empty, Blake stared at herself to see that her skin had been lightly tanned, although she had no idea how. Her hair was also different, as was the color of her cat ears. While still dark in nature, she couldn't help but notice that it had a yellowish tint to it, as if it were slowly being dyed overnight.</p>
<p>“What...the fuck...?”</p>
<p>The door to the team's room opened up, with Yang stepping inside. The dark tanned gyaru grinned with delight, running her fingers over her shaft as she studied the cat Faunus's changes. “Oh, good, you're awake.” she said. “I was worried you might've OD'd on my dick cheese.”</p>
<p>Blake cringed, wishing to never hear those two words ever uttered together again. “Yang, what the fuck is all of this?” Blake growled, her hands balling into fists inside the super soft cat gloves.</p>
<p>“Yeah...I should've warned you.” Yang said, rubbing the back of her blonde hair as she laughed nervously. “I guess my dick and cum kinda just have this property of changing other people into gyaru too. But don't worry, it's hardly noticeable.”</p>
<p>“HARDLY?” Blake shouted. “Yang, I have a tan. My hair looks like a bumblebee! My EARS are the same color as your hair! I doubt nobody is going to be aware that I'm not the same person I was yesterday!”</p>
<p>“Well maybe they'll think I've been influencing you here and there. It's not like me being gyaru is a secret.”</p>
<p>“Yang. My feet. And hands. Are covered in what I'm assuming is your CUM.”</p>
<p>“I know! Doesn't it feel nice around the toes?” Yang said, smiling without a hint of irony. “Come on, wiggle them around, you'll see what I mean.”</p>
<p>Blake growled, running her palm down her tanned face. “So, what? I can't just go back to my normal skin?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I'm afraid not.” Yang said with a casual shrug. “But relax, you'll love being a gyaru. I'm sure Ruby is trying to convince the same thing to Weiss right now.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“Nothing. HEY, you know what, since you're growing into my little me, I should get you some piercings and tatts! You'd look super fetching for the boys and dick girls to handle.”</p>
<p>“I don't want piercings and tattoos, Yang.” Blake refuted. “And I don’t want to be a little...you. We’re not even that different in height, I’m pretty sure I’m just as tall as you!”</p>
<p>“Come on, you'll love it.” Yang said, taking Blake by her wrist since her hands were covered in the large cat paw gloves. “I'm totally not taking no for an answer.”</p>
<p>“What about class?!” Blake shouted, trying to tug herself away from the blonde's grip.</p>
<p>“Who needs school when you can get laid and paid?” Yang asked with a wink. “Besides, it's not like cum filled boots and hands are going to hinder your combat skill. You just gotta practice with them.</p>
<p>Blake whined through shut lips, her eyes widening with an urge to kill. And if she could, she probably would have done just that to Yang. But no, the gloves had to prevent that with how hard they were for her to pull off on her own.</p>
<p>##</p>
<p>After taking a trip to downtown Vale, Blake was overly nervous at what they were getting into. At this point Yang wasn't going to let her say no, and with the cum in her boots weighing her down she wasn't going to get very far without the gyaru dragging her back to the tattoo and piercing store. She supposed she was going to have to go through with it, even if she didn't like it.</p>
<p>“Trust me, honey bunny,” Yang said, petting Blake's ears in a way that made her roll her head into her shoulder, “Pauline does a fantastic job. Just lookit what she did for me!” Aside from the obvious broken heart over her crotch, the blonde revealed a pattern of six stars leading from the lower of each breast to the cleavage, a set of three on each side. Her nipples, which clearly didn't tan along with the rest of her darkened skin as they remained a bubbly shade of pink, had rings placed through the nubs, leaving Blake to ponder if they were permanently erect as a result. There was also the little stud in her nose, but aside from that there were few other features that had been pierced.</p>
<p>As for the arms, Blake never really paid attention to those tattoos until now, noticing just how basic they were compared to the stars on her breasts. One merely read “WHORE” in big letters going down the bicep, while her left shoulder had a butterfly lined out. On the right shoulder were the letters 'xxx', although that could be for a variety of things. Considering how cum crazy Yang was and how open she was about her horse cock, the cat Faunus imagined it was for adult entertainment and not drinking alcohol. At least that she knew of.</p>
<p>As she was led to the chair by Yang and Pauline, a woman with more piercings than Blake could count, the cat Faunus bit her lower lip, nervous about the sort of pain and torture she was going to potentially be put through. At least it was coming out of Yang's pocket, although that just made her wonder what it was the gyaru was doing for a living, if not her parents.</p>
<p>As Blake was laid out on the chair, she was reclined for the woman to do her work. Yang held down on her arms to ensure that she remained in place and didn't have second thoughts about the transformation she was about to undergo. Blake didn't even have first thoughts, she just rathered be out of there. “Just take deep breaths,” Pauline said as she began to do her work.</p>
<p>The cat Faunus heaved through her teeth, eyes wide as she felt the needle pushing into her skin. While she wouldn't see until later what Yang had asked the artist to do for her, she was nervous over how humiliating it was bound to be. But there was something about the buzzing of the equipment and the force of the tool going through her bicep that made Blake feel especially euphoric, almost thrilled to have this occur to her. Her legs tightened together as the tattoo girl did light work on her arm, merely making a band that wrapped around the bicep. While she was happy it wasn't overly complicated, it still made her feel something, and Yang could see it.</p>
<p>The dark tanned gyaru grinned, licking her lips as she saw the struggle in Blake's legs, the Faunus doing her damnedest to avoid touching herself. That was half the reason Yang even held her down, she wished to watch her struggle with the arousing sensations the needle brought to her body. Even if it was nowhere near her pussy, yet, it was doing the things the blonde had been hoping to see, her horse cock pushing against her leopard print leggings.</p>
<p>After both of her arms had been handled, next came the one Yang had been looking forward to the most. Pauline had pulled down on Blake's leggings, much to her embarrassment, and began to design the tattoo underneath. The artist could see that the cat Faunus was growing damp by the needle and its aggressive vibrations into her skin, as indicated by the moisture that was forming in the crotch of her pants. Blake's tongue was hanging out of her mouth, eyes rolling back as she enjoyed every moment of her new ink being formed. Her legs twitched about, being careful not to raise them so that the artist didn't screw up. But it was too hard not to resist touching herself.</p>
<p>“Don't worry,” Paulin said with a smile, showing off the snake piercings she had on her lower lip, “you're not the only person to get excited over this.” She looked at Yang and her horse cock, noticing the gyaru rubbing the bulge without shame. Blake could only imagine the mess that she made with that monstrous cock, having seen and experienced the amount of jizz she was able to output. The cat girl would ask, but right now she was far too busy focusing on anything else to avoid cumming.</p>
<p>Sadly, she couldn't handle that much.</p>
<p>Just before Pauline had put the finishing touches on her art, Blake's hips arched towards the ceiling, her pussy spraying out into her leggings, which were a shield for the fluids being released. The juices would end up dripping onto the chair anyway, which Yang just looked at with hungry eyes, even licking her lips at the sight of sexual humiliation her teammate just witnessed. The tattoo artist merely cackled, having seen this occur so many times that she couldn't be bothered by it.</p>
<p>As Blake rested from her climax, it allowed Pauline to sterilize parts of her body, putting some rubbing alcohol on her nipples and nostrils to numb the pain. The piercings went through, and the cat Faunus didn't raise a fuss, just as Yang loved it. For the sake of pacing, however, we'll say that the recovery was quick and the proper care meant for after such an experience was done and over with, and Blake could walk around freely with her new tattoos.</p>
<p>Staring at her reflection, that expression she wore with happy pleasure faded away as she saw the two ears and whiskers poking out over the waist of her leggings. “It's...the top of a cat's head.” Blake pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yup. Cuz it's a pussy! And you're a pussy! And-”</p>
<p>“And I'm going to stop you right there.” Blake said, standing up. “Okay, time to go back to Beacon. We've missed out on enough as it is.”</p>
<p>After Blake marched out of the tattoo store, Yang had to go after her, chasing her until she ended up shoving her into an alleyway. "Blake, wait! Just stay here for a moment, okay?"</p>
<p>Blake growled as she rubbed her elbow through her gloves, having hit the side wall. "What is it now?"</p>
<p>"I have to pee."</p>
<p>"GOODBYE." Blake said immediately as she turned her way back to the streets. Unwilling to leave for the dorms, Yang stuck her cock out before the cat Faunus, using it as a roadblock for her teammate. "Yang, come on! You're being ridiculous!"</p>
<p>"I'm not going home until I get to piss on you." Yang threatened. "And I know you're not just going to leave without feeling that golden shower hit you at least once in your life."</p>
<p>"What makes you say…that…?" Blake felt a little woozy after that, as if she were hit by a strong, foul aroma. Naturally, standing over the big stallion shaft, Blake had been hit with a whiff of musk coming from Yang's cock, as well as other parts of her body. Even with the dark tan, she could see the hairs under Yang's armpits, which is possibly where the continuation of bad odors was coming from. As Blake now learned, Yang didn't seem to believe in showering with bathing products, likely because she loved the scent of her body just that much.</p>
<p>"So? What do you say?" Yang asked, sucking on her lip as she craved her desire to be fulfilled. "You wanna let me piss on you? Give you a shower that matches your skin tone?"</p>
<p>"My skin isn't yellow." Blake said, pinching her tanned skin.</p>
<p>"It's pretty gold, though. Give it another day and I'm sure you'll be as bronze as a bodybuilder."</p>
<p>Blake sighed, squatting down as she pushed her leopard shirt up as best she could with her cat gloves to show off her pierced tits. "Okay," Blake said, "give me your best shot."</p>
<p>Yang did just that, huffing as she stroked her horse rod. Blake was concerned, as she thought the blonde gyaru said she needed to leak, not jizz herself. But she supposed there was no arguing over semantics, especially given how low the cat Faunus was slipping at this point. Her mouth remained wide open, her tongue sticking out in a fashion similar to when the tattoo needle was sticking into her crotch. The scent coming from Yang's dick continued to keep her heated in ways she never imagined, as Blake could have never thought she'd be turned on by becoming a urinal for her teammate.</p>
<p>"Yeah, this turns you on, doesn't it, Blake? Makes you a big slut for my horse cock? Wanna have me pee on you so bad that you'll be smelling like it in the morning?"</p>
<p>Although Blake was terrified by the dirty mouth Yang was presenting, she couldn't help but feel aroused. Her crotch bucked against the air while her gloved hands remained behind her head, moaning as she waited in eager anticipation for that luscious gold the gyaru had been promising her. She had no idea what had come over her, but she was in love with the idea of the blonde pissing on her and walking back to Beacon soaked in her liquid gold.</p>
<p>While awaiting the stream, Blake noticed just how big the balls were on Yang, measuring a good few inches bigger than a normal human's. While that was normal for a horse cock, she hadn't been able to see it due to the stallion shaft always being front and present when it came to seeing the bulge in her pants. She could almost suck on them, her breath getting heavy at the salty flavor they must have that would satisfy the cat Faunus.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, Blake was hit with a long stream of yellowed liquid coming from Yang's horse cock. The cat Faunus rolled her eyes back as she remained squatting, her new tattoos out as she let the gyaru piss all over her. The trail went out of her mouth and down her chin, traveling past her breasts and leading straight to her spread legs. The open crotch and the leggings she wore over them created a puddle at the cat girl's feet, the white furry boots surprisingly avoiding any stains that came from the dark tan girl's piss.</p>
<p>The stream went on for far longer than Blake had been anticipating, but it did at least reach its conclusion. The cat Faunus could still smell the urine coming from the slit on Yang's dick, crawling to it in a hurried state. The gyaru laughed as she felt the tongue of her ally tickling the slit with her tongue, eager to suck up any remaining piss that might be in there.</p>
<p>"God, are you desperate, girl." Yang laughed as she helped Blake to her feet. She was greatly amused when she saw that the cat girl wasn't finished, as she began to lash away at the blonde's armpit while fondling her tits. Yang especially groaned as she felt the tug on her ring piercings, which only made her cock throb harder. "Oookay, okay, whoa. Save it for another day, honey kitty. You'll be able to get more when we get back to the dorms."</p>
<p>"But…I want to do more with you and that awful smell." Blake said, failing to pull her tongue away from Yang's pit. The response prompted Yang to pull hard on Blake's nose piercing, hearing the Faunus groan as she was pulled back from her body.</p>
<p>"Guess we're gonna have to stop at a shop for another thing for you." Yang fixed up Blake's top to hide her breasts before tucking her rod back in her leopard pants, then took her over to a pet store. "Gotta teach you who's the bitch in this relationship."</p>
<p>##</p>
<p>"Awaaaa, Blake! You look so cute and slutty with that collar!"</p>
<p>"Th-thanks." Blake said, looking down at the dog collar Yang purchased at the pet store, having it embroidered with the word "SLUT". It didn't take long for Ruby To see it when they got back To the dorm, but considering her odd transformation it was hard not to notice the things that were new about her. To the Faunus, the only really unusual part of the purchase was the fact that the store employee didn't bat an eye when the gyaru said what the name of the pet was. "It um, feels tight, though."</p>
<p>The cat girl found herself blushing profusely. While love was on her mind, as hinted by the numerous romance novels she kept, she never thought she would end up in a relationship where she would be owned by someone, or at least this was how she envisioned things to be between her and the natural blonde gyaru. "By the way, have you seen Weiss?"</p>
<p>"Oh, she said I was being too annoying, and if I wasn't going to stop she was just studying elsewhere." Ruby admitted, smiling as she ran her hands over Blake's tan just to get an idea of how she felt after the transformation. "She'll be back before you know it." The younger gyaru remained innocent looking as her hands felt the damp nature of Blake's leggings, giggling like the schoolgirl she was. "Oh boy, Yang must've gotten you really wet."</p>
<p>"I sure did." Yang said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Blake, smiling while nuzzling their cheeks together. "And tomorrow night, things are going to get just a bit more fun than that."</p>
<p>"Fun?" Blake asked nervously, tugging on her leggings. "What kind of fun?"</p>
<p>"You'll see." Yang said with a kiss. "Just a little roleplay scenario I've always wanted to do."</p>
<p>Naturally, Blake was skeptical. “What...kind of roleplaying?” she asked, her brow furrowing despite the blush in her cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” was all Yang was willing to say.</p>
<p>##</p>
<p>The next evening was a peculiar one for Blake, as she was given another gift by the gyaru. This time it was a leopard print dress, which fit far too tight on her body to the point you could see her nipples poking against the outfit. And it didn't really look good with the cat paws and furry boots.</p>
<p>Blake sighed, wondering if things would end up getting worse. Nobody bothered to help her get the gloves and boots off of her, likely because they enjoyed her unusual torture. A torture that she was growing addicted to. And of course her hair had grown much more blonde over the course of the day, though it was nowhere near the tone that Yang had. Her skin was much darker than yesterday, having that exact bronzed quality that was discussed between them, rather than the honey tint she had the day before.</p>
<p>Even worse, the cat Faunus was trying her best to avoid stares while she awaited Yang's queue. Other people could clearly see her acting as a prostitute, but none really approached her despite her appearance. It was almost as if they knew she was waiting for a particular someone.</p>
<p>"Looking good, kitty pie." There came the voice from Yang, with Blake turning in her general direction. Yang looked no different from every other day, wearing the same furry boots and leopard print attire she had grown accustomed to. The only difference was the trench coat, itself covered in shining leopard print.</p>
<p>Seriously, what was her obsession with that pattern?</p>
<p>None of that mattered to Blake when she was pulled into Yang, their breasts pressing together as the gyaru gave the cat Faunus a stare. When she grew close to the blonde, she couldn't resist the scent of hard earned muscle infiltrating her nostrils, as well as a hint of smegma that covered her dick.</p>
<p>"You came before you got over here, didn't you?" Blake asked with disappointment.</p>
<p>"I couldn't resist," Yang said with a shrug, "I was too busy thinking how great you'll look when I piss and jizz all over you. Besides, you know you wanna clean it off."</p>
<p>Blake inhaled through her nostrils, the thought invading her mind and making her pussy wet. Her mouth watered as she loved the idea of taking Yang's jizz, the gyaru's cock irresistible due to its stallion stature. Yang grinned, seeing just how badly she was getting to the newbie gyaru.</p>
<p>Despite both of them being the same stature, Yang was able to shove Blake into an alleyway, backing her against a wall and slamming her palm against the area next to the cat girl's head. Blake's heart was racing, eager to see just how this scenario would go. This was a scenario common in the region Yang based her appearance off of, where gyaru show their dominance by closing off their victims in tight spaces, blocking off any means of escape with a simple palm against the wall. The cat Faunus had to admit, it was effective, as well as intimidating.</p>
<p>“So,” Yang pondered aloud, removing her coat slowly, “where do I begin?” She saw the heat in Blake's eyes, her nose picking up the scent of vaginal juices trickling down her legs. There were many things racing through the cat Faunus's mind, all of them involving pouncing the gyaru and doing all sorts of lewd things to her. “I guess since you're eager for that unclean odor, I can have you start here,” she said as she raised her arm up, “and bathe my pits in your saliva.”</p>
<p>Blake said nothing as she leaned into Yang's body, her head leaning right in for the foul stench that came from the pit. The cat girl was licking away at the skin, gathering as much of the musk onto her tongue as she possibly could. It was even at a point where she couldn't resist and began to suck hard on the golden hairs sticking out, pulling the air in so hard between her lips that even the blonde thought they were being too loud, to the point anyone walking by could hear them.</p>
<p>To her amazement, Yang could see just how hungry her cat friend had been for her body, as she was rubbing her crotch against her leg, like she expected a bitch in heat to do. She could feel the moisture coming down the exposed portions of Blake's legs, which of course pushed into her leggings. She had to chuckle, realizing Blake was starving for her body and she hadn't even pulled out the big gun by this point.</p>
<p>Moving onto the other armpit, Blake repeated her actions, although not in the same order. The cat girl couldn't help but rest her cat gloves on Yang's breasts, rubbing against them and brushing over her pierced nipples. Cum sloshed about inside the gloves, which by now the Faunus had accepted as being a part of her, acting as her hands for life. The golden haired gyaru bit her lower lip, eyes rolling back as her cock slowly throbbed to life. She pulled down on her leopard leggings, her rod popping out not too long after. It sprung to life rather quickly, with a hint of precum oozing from the tip.</p>
<p>“Hey, kitty bitty,” Yang whispered into Blake's cat ear, “you wanna eat the smegma off my dick?”</p>
<p>Blake's eyes shot open wide at the question, as if she couldn't get any more of the odor and disgust that came from her friend's body. Yang backed away enough that Blake could squat before her cock, holding the large slab of meat in her hands and stroking it wildly. The Faunus made lewd sounds from her mouth as she flicked her tongue wildly at the shaft, cleaning off the flakes of dry cum that had been gathering around the tip. The hunger that came from her was amazing to Yang, who only watched from a distance due to the length of her horse cock. </p>
<p>As she continued to clean off the tip, Blake noticed that the urethral slit was blocked off once again. There was a slight annoyance in her voice when she became aware of that, wondering how the gyaru was capable of blocking herself up yet again. Regardless, the Faunus took to cleaning it off, her hands still tugging hard on Yang's shaft. The cat girl's mouth was full of saliva, to the point strings of saliva were on her tongue and sticking to her lips. Though the blonde barely got to see it, she could still envision how she must have been drowning in her drool, as a good chunk of the smegma on her dick was being replaced by the saliva lathered in by the tongue.</p>
<p>Much like her first time with the shaft, Blake could feel the large, thick vein as she tugged on the cock. Which was weird, considering the gloves she wore couldn't fold like her hands, and given the soft and plush nature they were barely thin enough to feel them. But the touch was still amazing to her, with her pussy growing wetter the more she used her tongue to clean Yang of her musky odor. And there was still so much ground to cover.</p>
<p>Before Yang could suggest taking Blake's cherry and initiating her into her new gyaru life, Blake had started to scoot forward on her knees, her tongue pushing against the underside of Yang's cock. She was getting closer and closer to the blonde, the weight of the shaft resting atop her honey-golden hair and cat ears. Her nose could still smell the heavy musk coming from some part of her friend's body, and the cat girl was going to eliminate it once and for all.</p>
<p>When she was close to Yang's crotch, Blake immediately rubbed her nose against the dark tan balls her teammate was sporting, purring like the cat Faunus she was. She gulped both balls down at once, impressing Yang. The huntress dressed as a prostitute was sucking hard on the balls, once more making the same loud and audible noises that she had with the armpits. Her tongue was swirling around each nut, cleaning it of the musky odor she wanted to have on her breath. </p>
<p>“Mmmmph! Okay, Blake, off. Off!” Yang repeated, her cock throbbing. She hadn't realized just how close she was to release, and wasn't prepared to give up her juice just yet. “Much as I love how you clean me off, I'm not gonna just let my dick jizz all over nothing. Lemme see my pussy's puss.”</p>
<p>“Right! Yeah! Absolutely!” Blake said, leaning into the wall in the alley with her back turned to Yang. The Faunus stuck her ass out for the gyaru, who licked her lips as the dress slid up her ass the further she bent over. She could see just how wet her friend was, the pussy craving her cock so desperately. And who was she to say no to such a desperate need for plowing?</p>
<p>The tip of the shaft rubbed against Blake's juicy bronze folds, a squeak of air coming from her clenched teeth as she held back the urge to squeeze in on her pussy. Yang managed to fit her shaft inside the cat girl, hearing her shiver loudly as she stretched the canal out to fit within her. Blake swore that she could feel her stomach line being stretched outwards, given the thickness of the horse cock, as well as the cervix that led to her reproductive organs.</p>
<p>Somehow, Yang managed to fit every inch of her horse rod within the Faunus, and began to buck away at her backside. Blake whimpered with arousal as her ass was being slapped into by the gyaru, the dark tan balls swinging into her with every push forward. Her juices continued to trickle down her legs, leading to the boots that were filled with cum. The jizz from Yang felt as though it had dried up inside, but she didn't care about that, as she had grown far too accustomed to the footwear to ever take it off. They were nice and furry, especially when she snuggled up to the pair Yang was always wearing.</p>
<p>The gyaru soon pulled back on Blake's arms, lifting a leg up to push the cat's head into the wall. It was an awkward means of dominance from Yang, or so the Faunus thought, but it still felt really good to have the rod pumping into her while pounding against the top of her belly. The veins thumped hard into her vaginal walls, hitting harder than Blake would expect them to. Yang was loving this, a trail of saliva trailing down her lower lip as she became lost in her own heat, so heavily focused on plowing Blake hard while her dark skin rammed into the bronze of the cat girl.</p>
<p>“C-Cum in me!” Blake begged. “Cum in me, Yang! Feed my pussy your jizz! And then piss all over me afterwards! Feed me that golden juice! Use me as a personal toilet!”</p>
<p>Yang heard every word she said, with the high pitched begging causing her to get hard. She unexpectedly reached her peak, and couldn't resist the idea of making her teammate a permanent breeding baby for the group. Perhaps Ruby would love to do things to Blake as well, when she wasn't so busy doing the same things to Weiss, of course.</p>
<p>With one last thrust, Yang began to fill Blake's pussy with her cum, feeding it into the canal with as much room as she had. The tip hadn't quite made its way into the cervix to open it up, but she could still envision some drops had likely made their way inside. The cat Faunus growled as she clawed her hands inside the gloves, sliding her nails into the fabric as Yang continued to hold her by the wrists. The gyaru dropped her leg off Blake's head at least, but held onto her until she was finally depleted of the load.</p>
<p>The flood soon stopped inside the Faunus, and Yang pulled back her dark tan cock from the snatch. Blake was still leaning against the wall, using it for support as she growled in a deep voice. Her muscles tightened up as she squeezed the jizz out of her hole, her stomach slowly depleting of what must have been over a gallon of cum inside her. She was amazed Yang even had that much in her, although now she knew her whole pussy was the equivalent of the two furry boots she was always wearing.</p>
<p>“Don't think you're done yet,” Yang said as she smacked Blake's bare backside, “I hope you didn't forget your promise about being a personal toilet.”</p>
<p>“I didn't.” Blake sighed. She realized she said that in the literal heat of the moment, but she supposed she should at least try to keep to her word. She squatted back down once again, her gloved hands resting on her golden hair. Yang held her horse cock up, feeling the right muscles loosening up as she relaxed.</p>
<p>Once the stream of golden goodness began, Yang let out a sigh of satisfaction, happy to feel the piss coming from her dick. Blake gurgled on the urine as it entered her mouth, doing her best to swallow all she could as her gyaru friend relieved herself. It was an oddly satisfying moment for Blake, as she never thought the taste of pee could be so genuinely delectable. It ran down her tits, getting both over and under her dress at the same time, gathering into the bottom of the skirt while also trailing down her torso. She loved the feeling of piss running on her pussy, dripping off and landing in the puddle of Yang's cum at the end.</p>
<p>Tilting her head back at the end of the piss, Blake swallowed whole, opening her mouth afterwards to show her gyaru teammate that she had finished and legitimately taken it whole. “Mmm, that's a good kitty.” Yang said, petting Blake so casually. “You loved washing it all down without a fuss, didn't you.”</p>
<p>“I did.” Blake admitted as Yang helped her to her feet. “I really, really loved drinking your piss, Yang. It...reminds me of you.”</p>
<p>“...I'm...sorry, what?” Yang asked, holding back her laughter. Blake was blushing after the fact, realizing that her confession did seem rather ridiculous without the proper context.</p>
<p>“Just! I mean...the color.” Blake said, trying her best to save face. “It's gold. Like, your hair.”</p>
<p>Yang laughed regardless. “Oh, geez! Blake, you really need to learn how to confess when you love something like that.” said the gyaru, wrapping her arm around the Faunus's shoulders before pressing a finger against the teammate's nose. “Come on, stick with me and I'll show you how to actually talk like a gyaru.”</p>
<p>“I don't think I can handle that...” Blake said, shivering as her mind cringed at the way Yang would speak when she was in the most energized of moods. "Actually, wait. What about my payment?"</p>
<p>Yang cocked her head at the sudden quiz from Blake. "Payment?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, payment! You had me dress up as a prostitute, I think I should get something back as a means of pleasing you."</p>
<p>Hearing this, Yang laughed even harder, puzzling the cat girl. "Oh, Blake, come on." Yang sighed. "Golden shower? How is that NOT a payment?"</p>
<p>"That's not payment!" Blake argued. "That was…a meal!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." Yang said, petting Blake's cheek with the back of her finger. "You know you're so cute when you get flustered like this."</p>
<p>Blake sighed, rolling her eyes as Yang gave her the coat to wear back to the dorms.</p>
<p>##</p>
<p>As the days went on, Blake's skin grew tanner, almost hitting the same shade as Yang, thanks to the cum she had been exposed to. Her hair had gotten as yellow as it could, although she was amazed at the number of people at Beacon who just didn't care.</p>
<p>She had thought that the change she had been undergoing would be naturally noticeable, but no other student seemed to bat an eye at her change in appearance. Perhaps a lot of that had to do with the other students being conditioned over Yang and Ruby being so loud and vibrant, but that only made the cat Faunus believe that her quieter demeanor would make her stand out.</p>
<p>One example took place in the library, where Blake was doing her best to read through some research for a project. Granted, it was hard to do almost everything since her hands were bathing within plush cat gloves that she fumbled with taking off, but somehow she managed. Even reading at a table to herself didn't seem to draw any stares, which made her studying all the more peaceful.</p>
<p>At least until she heard someone sniffing her ear.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you're smelling good today, kitty.” Yang said, almost causing Blake to jump out of her seat. “Had to look a good while before I found you here.”</p>
<p>“What do you want, Yang?” Blake asked, pulling the book off the table enough that she could bat it shut with her gloves.</p>
<p>“I'm horny.” Yang admitted quietly. “And I need to use my favorite cumdump.”</p>
<p>“We're in a library, Yang, I can't just let you use me in an area like this.”</p>
<p>“Aw, but why not?” Yang asked, running her fingers over the back of the cat's neck. “I know a great little place where it's quiet, nobody goes back there other than to do it, and besides, you're not going to say 'no' to being my piss pot, are you?”</p>
<p>The lick she felt on her cheek, with Yang's tongue sliding from the bottom up near the side of her eye, caused Blake to roll her eyes casually. The gyaru huntress was getting her aroused, to the point she couldn't ignore the moistness forming in her leopard leggings.</p>
<p>“I swear, it's like every other hour.” Blake groaned, letting Yang lead her to the secretive area. “Why do I put up with you so much?”</p>
<p>“Cuz you love my musk.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Blake sighed delicately.</p>
<p>When they made it to the far back of the library, Yang pushed Blake into a shelf planted against the wall, pushing her lips into Blake's. The tanned girls made out for a while, with the main gyaru tasting her own musk off the cat's tongue. It amused her that even hours later she could still get a taste of herself after letting her kitty clean off her armpits.</p>
<p>Blake breathed heavily through her nostrils, her hands rubbing against Yang's curves to feel the muscle she had been building up, slowly moving them down to her crotch where her cock was pushing hard against the leggings. She could smell the smegma that had been there since her breakfast, telling Yang that she wanted to wait to clean it up, since the stench would be extra rancid, thrilling her even more.</p>
<p>And Yang could see that she was right, as even she could smell her own crusted shaft after a while. Fortunately, that was what she had Blake for. Grabbing her by the collar, the gyaru pulled the cat girl onto her knees, letting her horse cock spring to life before her. The surprise in length and even the way it bounced out of Yang's pants was gone for Blake, but that didn't mean she wasn't still willing to clean off the shaft.</p>
<p>Blake's breath brushed against Yang's flared tip before the tongue started to clean her again, the flakes of dry cum being familiar to her mouth. It was her second favorite scent coming from the gyaru, next to the armpits that had been worked up through a sweaty exercise. Third, for anyone keeping the record, would be the spaces between her legs.</p>
<p>Yang was now the one leaning into the bookshelf, a doofy grin on her lips. Her eyelid twitched as she felt every brush of Blake's tongue stroking against her cock, as if the cat gyaru was creating some sort of masterpiece, and the easel was the horse dick. Blake couldn't resist when she had to clean off the seed that had been left over either from their previous love fest or her early morning ejaculation sessions, as it had become her favorite source of food throughout the day. Not that anyone was going to stop her, of course.</p>
<p>“Aw yeah...” Yang said, grinning as she played around with Blake and her shaft. She bent her knees slightly in order to make the staff bounce around, throwing Blake off and sending her into a mode of desperation. With her tongue not on the member, she felt lost until her own needs were satisfied, as Yang's tip had yet to be cleaned of every speck of smegma. The way it had crusted into such a solid substance so easily amazed Blake, but it almost made her wish that the times she had to clean the gyaru off were fewer and far between, just so she had a lot more that she had to clean off.</p>
<p>With the spunk cleaned off, Blake stood up, sharing the crusted jizz with the gyaru. Yang hadn't asked for it, but was more than happy to share it between their tongues. The solid state slowly melted in their mouths, lashing at the smegma as it slowly liquified in their mouths. Blake was loving this moment, as it was one of the few times in her relationship to Yang that she was able to tease her back instead, showing slight semblances of dominance. Even if they didn't last too long, they were satisfying in their own way.</p>
<p>To Yang's surprise, even after her cock had been cleansed of smegma, she found Blake wasn't done with her. The cat gyaru was willing to shove the elongated cock in her mouth, with likely hopes that she could shove it down her throat. Given all the women Yang knew that have tried to do the same thing, all she could think about was how brave her teammate had to be to try and pull that off.</p>
<p>As Blake had managed to fit five inches in her mouth, she kept her eyes on the gyaru that made her into this odor and piss craving slut, a seductive gaze being shared as she attempted to get every inch inside. Once it hit her throat and moved downwards, it forced Blake to cough, hitting a tight squeeze within. Her saliva went flying over the rest of Yang's shaft, spittle flying as the Faunus refused to give in.</p>
<p>"Blake, don't…mph! Don't hurt yourself for my sake!" Yang warned her, sucking her lower lip after. The gyaru held onto the books on the shelf tightly, holding back enough that she didn't accidentally destroy them due to the squeeze she was putting on the hard covers. Blake was still trying to take the whole shaft, nudging herself forwards despite the fact her gag reflexes were at their limit. It didn't help that the collar was still around her throat, making it impossible for the cat to fit every inch in her.</p>
<p>Yang's head tilted back, pushing against the spine of a book as she did her own best to refrain from an orgasm. She still enjoyed the oral pleasure the cat girl was delivering to her, but didn't want it to hurt her at the same time.</p>
<p>Even as she tried, Blake was drooling immense amounts of saliva, enough that it dangled off her chin and trailed just mere inches off the floor. There was worse that could have potentially happened back in that area, but it did tell Yang that her gyarufriend was trying far too hard to please her.</p>
<p>"Blake, careful!" Yang groaned, standing upright to grab the Faunus's ears.  If you do it too hard I'm going to…mph! Haaaagh, fuck!"</p>
<p>The gyaru did her best to be quiet, a light growl escaping her clenched teeth. As the sudden release from Blake's efforts occurred, that cat gyaru's eyes grew wide as she felt the full force of Yang's stream enter her throat. It was a different taste from the piss that she was used to, far too salty compared to that, but reminded her of the crusty cum she would eat off the tip on a daily basis.</p>
<p>Yang's body loosened up after that, a sigh of satisfaction escaping her lips. "Feel better?"</p>
<p>"Mhm." Blake said, her lips sealed on her shaft.</p>
<p>"You're expecting anything else?" She asked, noting that Blake had refused to give up the pinkish half of her horse member.</p>
<p>"Mhm." repeated the cat Faunus, the cock deflating in her mouth.</p>
<p>"Of course you are, my little piss pet. Just give me a second." Yang paused, taking deep breaths as she felt the build up occurring inside of her cock. With the path of her cum blocked off, that meant the need for a pee break was inevitable. Blake pawed away at her crotch as she wore the cat paws, the soft plush fabric getting dampened by the juices seeping through her leggings.</p>
<p>When she was relaxed enough, Blake started to relieve herself, trying to pull back so that the cat gyaru could at least have a taste of her golden shower. Blake's eyes rolled back as she tasted Yang's piss, the liquid trailing from her taste buds into her stomach, where it would sit for a good long while. It mixed in with the spunk and smegma she had swallowed earlier, leaving her belly satisfied until dinner time.</p>
<p>"Yang? Blake??"</p>
<p>The two gyarus were startled by another voice, only to relax slightly when they saw Ruby poking her head around the corner. The young gyaru wasn't fazed at all by what she was seeing, although the opposite was true for the taller members of the team.</p>
<p>"Ruby! What are you doing back here?!" Yang hissed, pulling her dick from Blake's mouth so fast that the cat Faunus was choking.</p>
<p>"Well, I heard about this location in the library," Ruby said, apologetic for snooping on her sister, "and I thought it'd be a good way for me to start my own corruption."</p>
<p>"Your own?" Blake asked, having mixed feelings on the matter. "Who were you planning to…oh."</p>
<p>Just then, another voice came to the back, one that all three recognized right away. "Okay, Ruby, now what was this book you were going to-" Weiss came to a stop, stepping back as she saw the mess of Blake and Yang with her cock out, while Ruby smiled innocently despite the scene behind her. "Ruby. What is this?"</p>
<p>"This? Yeah…that's gonna be you soon." Ruby said with no remorse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great, what could Ruby be looking for now...?”</p><p>Weiss checked her scroll as she was prepared to head back to the dorms, recognizing the vibration she had set from the younger of the two gyaru teammates. It was a simple message, telling the heiress to meet her in the back of the library. She would rather just go back to the dorms and avoid any further interaction with the supposed leader of their group, but the urgency of the text made her decide to change course and head there instead.</p><p>Judging by the description, it was a very juicy book for the Schnee darling, which would be susceptible for her education in becoming a better huntress. She had no idea how a party girl like Ruby would be so interested in her education here at Beacon, especially with how she spoke and followed in her sister's footsteps. Then again, things had slowly been growing rather odd, especially in regards to Blake. Her hair was looking different, and she couldn't help but notice that she was wearing boots similar to Yang's, but...</p><p>“Good grief, Blake,” Weiss mumbled to herself, “don't tell me those two idiots are influencing you to join the dark side! Why would you do such a thing?”</p><p>The heiress received her answer once she came to the library, heading straight to the back where her teammate asked to meet her. She began to turn the corner as she heard Ruby's voice, as if she were speaking to someone. But who else would be back here with her? “Okay, Ruby, now what was this book you were going to-” Weiss stopped dead in her tracks, eyes and jaw widening as she saw the obscenity before her: not only were Ruby and Yang in their gyaru attire, but Yang had her horse cock out, fully erect even as urine dripped from the slit. The cat Faunus herself was identical to the other two members of the team, her skin fully tanned like them.</p><p>“Heeey, Weiss!” Ruby said in a sing-song manner, her face getting up in the heiress's.</p><p>“...Ruby. What. Is. THIS?” Weiss hissed, pointing to the lewdness of Yang and Blake.</p><p>“Oh, this? Yeah...that's gonna be you soon.” Ruby said without remorse.</p><p>Turning to the cat Faunus with a look of disgust, Weiss saw the embarrassed smile on Blake's face and asked, “Et tu, Blake?”</p><p>“Well, you know...one thing led to another and I just...I couldn't resist.” Blake chuckled, leaning into Yang's cock to give it a peck. “I mean I don't fully enjoy it, but it's grown on me a bunch.” Ruby took a picture with her scroll just as Yang flashed her peace sign, holding Blake close for a proper picture. The cat Faunus couldn't seem to help herself either, her tongue lashing away at the bestial dick.</p><p>“...Can you please, PLEASE tell me that your hair isn't that color because of all the urine covering you?” Weiss asked as she palmed her face.</p><p>“Hey, what's so wrong about that?” Ruby asked, her cheeks puffing up out of mock-anger. “My hair's gold too, you know!”</p><p>“It's just...I...don't think I could...I need to go!” Before she could properly string together words and explain herself, Weiss rushed away from the spot, heading out of the library to go straight back to the dorm room. She covered her face in humiliation, embarrassed to see that she was the only member of their group that had yet to become a gyaru.</p><p>But that wasn't all there was to the matter. Weiss had her own deep secret, and if things were to go far like Yang and Blake had, she couldn't face herself any longer. She wasn't comfortable with herself, and even if her teammates could handle it, she just couldn't let them know.</p><p>##</p><p>The dorm room was rather quiet after than, with Weiss unable to sleep after she had witnessed what the others were doing in their time. She still couldn't accept that Blake was willing to become a gyaru herself, especially after they both noted how obnoxious the other two were. And yet, seeing everyone in such a lewd and perverted scene in the library of all places made Weiss curious, as if she should be curious herself about the sexual nature of the others in Team RWBY.</p><p>Namely...how did their underwear smell compared to her own?</p><p>Sure, that was a giant leap in her mind from one thing to the next, but she had grown curious given the nature of their rods. Though they technically weren't Faunus, their cocks were of bestial nature, which she hadn't expected of Ruby. Regardless, she just had to know how the smell was compared to her own.</p><p>Everyone else was fast asleep, or so she hoped. The fact that Yang's cock was pushing against her bed sheets concerned her, since for all she knew the blonde was jacking it off underneath. Still, she sneaked her way over to the hamper, pulling out a pair of Ruby's, indicated by the 'R' written on the tag. She looked on in horror while seeing how drenched they were in a weird mix of piss and cum, her mouth watering in a way she never imagined.</p><p>“Ruby's panties...” Weiss whispered to herself as she made her way back to the bed. “Am I really going to...?” Her question was caught off as she sat on the edge of the mattress, holding the article of clothing up to her nostrils, getting a large whiff of the aroma the fluids provided. “It smells...awful!” she whispered to herself just before licking the little bit of seed that the fabric hadn't already absorbed.</p><p>Even Weiss was asking herself what the hell she was doing, as she was raised better than this. Then again, her father was the strictest human being she had ever witnessed, and being away at Beacon was the best way she could escape his control, even if for a while. “Good grief, if Ruby catches me doing this, my life might as well be ruined.” she said, holding the panties up once again. She was definitely aroused, and due for her own release, but she couldn't do so with anyone knowing about it. With a nervous sigh escaping her lips, she raised her legs off the bed, leaning back to remove the special leather chastity device she had been told to wear during her time at the academy.</p><p>She stared at her crotch, watching as her human dick slowly pushed out of her crotch like a sheathed member. While it amazed her that neither Ruby or Yang had to concern themselves with protecting their members, she was the only one that ever had to experience such a cover-up. Then again, she had to reason with herself that the two were concerned very little with their self-images, acting so careless and free about themselves. As her cock grew to a good eleven inches in length, it was as hard as it could possibly get. With Ruby's panties in one hand in her rod in the other, the heiress began to stroke while getting a whiff of her teammate's underwear.</p><p>Her hand moved around her shaft, stroking it gently while she kept the panties close to her nose. The odd and foul aroma filled her nostrils, causing the heiress to shiver as she sat. It was intoxicating, keeping her occupied while she grew aroused by the scent of her leader's crotch. Sucking on her lip, she twitched as she messed around with her crown, rubbing her fingers away at the slit while teasing her glans. She was so enamored by Ruby and her gyaru odor, but she would never have admitted it to her or the others in their group. It would be far too humiliating to her and her family legacy. That was why her father told her to cover up her dick, so that it couldn't be seen in public and ridiculed by the masses. How Ruby and Yang got away with it though was beyond her...</p><p>Her mouth opened up without even thinking about it, with her tongue pressing against the fabric. She could get a taste of the semen and piss that had been left over by Ruby, and found it unusually tasty. She couldn't hold herself back, rubbing her dick harder while she placed the panties inside her mouth. As quietly as she could, Weiss sucked on the garment, humming in delight as she got the flavor out of them. “Mmmphm, Ruhbeh...” Weiss said to herself, remaining as quiet as possible while she used both members to stroke her dick. It was hard as a rock, creating friction on her veins to keep the blood pumping. “Youh tashte sho goood...” Her words were almost intangible as she kept a large amount of the panties in her mouth, letting her saliva take place of the fluids that stained them.</p><p>Even when they were depleted of the grotesque scents, Weiss couldn't help herself, wearing the panties of her leader like a hat so that she could still smell the odor while using both hands to jerk her cock off. She was starting to breathe more heavily as she smacked her meat, thinking about how she wished Ruby was putting that musky dick in front of her face. The way she found Blake getting pissed on by Yang, even swallowing a good portion of the fluids, woke something inside of the heiress, and it made her realize this was why she wanted to come to Beacon in the first place; she wanted to finally feel free of the spoiled and sheltered persona forced on her by her father. She wanted to be that kind of girl, but of course she had to deal with...</p><p>“Weiss?”</p><p>The huntress opened her eyes up, jolting from her seat as she saw Ruby peeking down at her. “What are you doing,” she asked with a yawn, “it's so late and...” Ruby's eyes widened when she noticed Weiss's face turning red, which obviously offset the color of the panties she wore on her head. Ruby couldn't help but giggle as she saw this, though the white haired huntress had no idea if this was due to finding it funny or hurtful.</p><p>“I-It's not what it looks like!” Weiss hissed, removing the panties from her head and tossing it right in her leader's face. “I was just, um, uh...”</p><p>“Weeeeiss...” Ruby said in a teasing manner. “You love my musk, don't you.”</p><p>“That's...just your opinion!” Weiss hissed, failing to come up with a proper defense as Ruby pulled herself off her bed. “I was just...”</p><p>“It's okay, cutie pie.” Ruby said as she sat next to the heiress, pinching at her cheek. “I don't mind you sucking on my juices. They're pretty tasty, aren't they?”</p><p>“I was...thirsty.” Weiss said, her face growing redder the longer this went on.</p><p>“Yeah you are. Thirsty for my...oh.” Ruby finally took note of Weiss's erection, seeing that it was almost halfway to Blake's bed. “Weiss, you have a cock too?! I can't believe you'd hide this from me!”</p><p>“I'm not hiding anything,” Weiss said, trying to push her long cock back in her crotch, “it's just...I...”</p><p>“Man, Weiss, you REALLY need to let loose.” Ruby said, poking her finger into the slit of her teammate's dick. “Want me to help you out?”</p><p>“...Yes.” said Weiss, acting meek due to being discovered by her teammate.</p><p>Rather than just kneel before her teammate, Ruby instead stood in front of Weiss, giving the white haired huntress a good view of her rear as it hung out from under her long white shirt she used as pajamas. The sight of her leader's ass made her uncomfortable, but there was something about that tanned hide that got her even more aroused than she should be. Her cock twitched just before Ruby gave it a wet kiss, hearing the gyaru giggle with delight. “It's tasty!” she said quietly.</p><p>“Thanks...?” Weiss responded. “Look, this is really weird, maybe we should just...” The heiress found Ruby pushing her ass back further into the Schnee girl's face, leaving almost no space between them. She watched as the asshole flexed on Ruby's tanned hide, as if it were trying to speak to her.</p><p>“Come on, Weiss, what are you waiting for?” Ruby asked between pecks at her friend's pecker. “Play with my ass.”</p><p>“S-Sure...” Weiss gulped nervously, leaning into Ruby's backside, her tongue slowly placing itself outside of her lips. The white haired girl's eyes were tightened shut, bracing herself for what she imagined to be an awful taste coming from Ruby's rectum. Her tip finally landed on the entry point, her skin crawling as she caught wind of the flavor.</p><p>“Hey, don't be like that,” Ruby said, “you'll get used to it in no time!” The gyaru then went back to paying Weiss's dick attention, pushing down on the foreskin that had been covering up the crown. She was astonished to see so much dried up seed buried underneath, her eyes lighting up as though she found a lost treasure. “Ohhh, Weiss, you don't clean up under here.”</p><p>“Well, when am I going to have the time?” Weiss asked, grumbling about the taste of the tanned hide. “The shower stalls don't have much protection and I can't just let people see this...”</p><p>“Man, you really need to learn when to take something as a compliment.” Ruby said as she licked at the smegma. “Yang and I consider this a nice little delicacy for ourselves.”</p><p>“That...feels wrong.”</p><p>“That's Yang's way of thinking, though! If it feels wrong, that makes it right to do!” The gyaru then went back to work on Weiss's shaft, bringing her lips around the crown and sucking on the dry seed, moistening it back to life with her saliva. Weiss sighed, trying her best to handle the nature of Ruby's ass, as it brought pleasure to her senses despite the fact it was as rancid as an anus could get. Her nose could take a strong whiff of the anus she was swirling her tongue around, the odor infiltrating her sense of smell. It made her cock throb even harder, and Ruby was aware of that while she helped Weiss get off.</p><p>Once the smegma had become moistened up, Ruby sunk her teeth into it, breaking the ring of dry cum off and letting it sit in her mouth while she pushed her lips over Weiss's tip. The smegma melted inside, her tongue pushing it around her mouth while she circled the member. She attempted to push further down on Weiss's rod, hoping to cover as much ground as humanly possible. The gyaru almost jumped when the heiress's tongue managed to slip into her rectum, poking through the hole and swirling around her cavity.</p><p>“Oooh, fuck, Weiss...” Ruby said, her voice muffled by the pale dick she sucked on. “You really got in there pretty deep.” Weiss ignored the praise, bringing her hands up to cup the hanging ball sack of her teammate. She had no intention of getting Ruby off for the time being, but she couldn't help but fondle the tanned nuts while they hung in front of her.</p><p>The gyaru was focused on helping Weiss get off even as her ass was being eaten, using both hands to stroke her cock. Even with the tongue playing around in her asshole, Ruby could hear her teammate moaning loudly, the excitement of having someone else play with her rod running through her veins. Quite literally, as the young team leader found, as the dick was pumping with blood. Even the tip was pounding inside her mouth, eager for a release. Ruby wished to go on forever sucking on the heiress, but even she realized she had to get some sleep, whether it was for classes or not.</p><p>After a few quick strokes coming from her hands, Ruby was able to get Weiss off, the hwite haired huntress squeezing her legs together as she brought her teeth down on the gyaru's asshole. Her seed soon flooded Ruby's mouth, the young leader unwilling to swallow even as the seed dripped down her lip, spilling onto her chin. Weiss grew all the more aggressive with her friend's asshole, flicking her tongue violently against the cavity while her hands gave the balls a tighter squeeze. Ruby was enjoying the attention brought on by her teammate, but she wanted to save that for a special moment. She wasn't going to ejaculate while Weiss was asleep, at least.</p><p>Without warning, the heiress found her tongue popping out of Ruby's ass, the gyaru having turned around to face her teammate. Her cheeks were swollen with cum, puffed out so far that Weiss thought she was going to choke. When she pointed to her mouth, the white haired huntress realized just what she was trying to say, cringing at the thought of swallowing her own fluids.</p><p>“Ew, Ruby, I don't know if I should-MMPH!” Her words were interrupted by a kiss by a Rose, the creamy substance she emptied in her friend's mouth filling hers now. Weiss forced herself to swallow quickly, her stomach slowly swelling up with whatever seed Ruby was giving her. Mixing with the taste of ass on her tongue, the white haired girl found herself oddly enamored, the foul taste of anus and the smegma that had been melting in Ruby's mouth awakening something in her mind.</p><p>When Ruby pulled away, she clamped Weiss's mouth shut, holding onto her jaw until she swallowed her own seed. The heiress did just that, with the gyaru inspecting her mouth to ensure it was cleaned of seed. “Mmm, good girl.” Ruby said, playfully slapping Weiss's cheek. “You'll be undergoing some changes soon.”</p><p>“What kind of changes?” Weiss asked, almost too tired to go into a full panic. She saw Ruby pointing at Blake, the cat Faunus turning on her side as she slept soundly on her bed. “Oh...but, I don't want to be a gyaru!”</p><p>“Well...it's too late for that! But you'll love it.” After leaving a peck on Weiss's cheek, Ruby hopped back up on her bed, saying to her bunkmate, “Sleep tight, Weiss.”</p><p>While the gyaru found it easy to pass out, Weiss was washed over with a sense of panic, knowing she would become like the rest of them. But she didn't want this, as she found the team of Yang and Ruby already obscenely obnoxious. Was she going to act just like them, or would her whole mind be replaced with the things they were fond of?</p><p>Before she could worry any further, Weiss ended up laying back on her bed, soundly asleep without any further distractions, though Ruby's underwear was right next to her cheek. As it turned out, all she needed was that little bit of release.</p><p>##</p><p>Weiss awoke, finding herself oddly refreshed after the previous evening. It all felt like a dream, having Ruby suck her dick while she fondled her tanned ass with her tongue. But she'd never actually allow the gyaru leader to get that intimate with her, not even if her life depended on it.</p><p>Rolling out of bed, the white haired huntress yawned and placed her feet on the side of the bunk, finding it to be unusually wet...and thick...and closed off, surrounding her feet and lower legs in...</p><p>“What...?” As Weiss became more awake, she stared down at the boots that now encapsulated her feet, noticing they were the exact same design as the ones worn by everyone else in the team, including Blake. The furry top was brushing against her skin, which she also noticed was much different from its usual porcelain shade.</p><p>The cat Faunus rolled out of bed, yawning as she stretched her arms out, the cum-filled paw gloves raised over her head. Though she didn't look any different compared to yesterday, which was the first time Weiss saw her as this gyaru form, she did seem unusually happy compared to previous appearances. When Blake's eyes landed on Weiss, the former White Fang member giggled. “I guess they got you too, huh?”</p><p>“Got me?” Weiss asked. “What are you...oh no...”</p><p>“Yup.” Blake said with a casual nod. “I know, it's kind of annoying at first, but you'll get used to it.”</p><p>Weiss still rushed to a mirror, just to see how she looked. Her once white hair was now the color of hay, a pale yellow that horrified her. Her skin was also lightly tanned, but she could see just what was happening to her. “Oh no.” she squeaked.</p><p>The door to their dorm room opened up, with Yang and Ruby popping in, wearing nothing but their bathrobes. “Hey, look at that, Ruby,” Yang said with a grin, “you finally got Weiss to join the cult.”</p><p>“CULT?!” Weiss snapped.</p><p>“She's kidding, Weiss! There's no cult.” Ruby assured her.</p><p>“Not yet, anyway.” Yang continued, grinning as she upset the heiress of the team. “Ready for your breakfast, Blake?”</p><p>“Are you sure we can't just go to the dining hall?” Blake sighed as the gyaru approached her with her horse cock. “Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with your piss, but I like eating regular meals too.”</p><p>“Eh, we'll see.” Yang shrugged. “I just like making you my personal toilet whenever I can.”</p><p>“Guess I can't argue with that.” Blake said, using her cat gloves to stroke the sides of the bestial meat. She put the tip in her mouth, with Weiss and Ruby watching the cat Faunus moan as the golden stream filled her mouth up, the paws holding the rod in place so that it didn't end up spilling out of her lips. Yang tilted her head back as she relaxed, her body having a sudden shiver as she almost dried up from her piss.</p><p>“That's disgusting...” Weiss said to herself.</p><p>“You don't know that for sure.” Ruby said, grinning mischievously at her transformed victim. “Blake obviously gets a kick out of it, why can't you?”</p><p>“Because it's just...filthy!” Weiss argued.</p><p>Ruby laughed, wrapping her arm around the heiress. “This is coming from the girl that ate my ass and swallowed her own cum! You're such a kidder, Weiss!”</p><p>“Hold up!” Yang said, turning to the shorter members of the team after inspecting Blake's mouth for the golden liquid it held before allowing her to swallow. “You actually ate Ruby's ass?! Shit, Blake, I knew there was something we forgot to do!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Blake said as she inhaled from the swallow. “I could've sworn we did that when you had me roleplay as a prostitute.”</p><p>“You two did WHAT?” Weiss shouted, immediately turning her head to Ruby. “Don't you DARE get any ideas!”</p><p>“Oh, relax, Weiss, I would neeever have you dress up like a prostitute.” promised Ruby, her hands behind her back.”</p><p>“Show me your hands.” demanded the suspicious Weiss. Ruby sighed, showing that she had crossed her fingers, thinking the heiress wouldn't think twice about it. “I knew it!”</p><p>“Okay, maybe not right away,” Ruby admitted, letting her robe drop off her shoulders, “but I still think it'd be really hot to treat you like my sister does Blake.”</p><p>“Yeah, Weiss, you'll love it!” Yang said, giving the heiress a thumbs up as Blake cleaned the piss off her cock with her tongue. “It sure as heck beats having all of that pent up, right?”</p><p>“No! I don't like being a gyaru! And I don't like the thought of Ruby treating me like some kind of sex...slave...um...”</p><p>“You're sure about that?” asked Ruby, pointing to the erection that Weiss had been sporting without even realizing it. “Because your boner tells a whole other story, babe.”</p><p>“Th-that's just an instinct kicking in!” Weiss responded, turning her head away from the rest of the group as her tan face turned a deep shade of red.</p><p>“Oooh, I think Weiss is blushing!” Yang said in a teasing manner. “I think you like this more than you're letting on, Weissy-poo.”</p><p>“Don't call me that!” shouted the heiress. “Ugh, I don't...know how you guys are enjoying this...”</p><p>“Because it's fun, you boob!” Ruby giggled, patting Weiss's yellow hair. “This does mean we'll have to go shopping together, though. I can't wait to put you in leopard!”</p><p>“What is with this obsession over leopard print?” Weiss asked in annoyance. “Is it some kind of gyaru thing?!”</p><p>“You know it!” said Yang.</p><p>“It grows on you.” said Blake, bobbing her head on Yang's schlong.</p><p>“Besides, you need to get something that can show off that big meaty cock,” Ruby said, reaching behind to grab at Weiss's erection, her own sliding between her legs, “and leopard outfits just stretch a whole lot better.”</p><p>Weiss whimpered as she felt the horse rod pushing against her balls, the flared tip rubbing against the bottom of her own. Her lips quivered, trying to hide the excitement of everything Ruby was suggesting, but it only showed further when she massaged the heiress's cock. “Okay...” Weiss said, caving in, “Okay! You win! But we'll go shopping after classes!”</p><p>“Why not just do it now?” asked Ruby.</p><p>“Does your education at this school mean NOTHING?!”</p><p>##</p><p>On the bright side, she managed to get Ruby to agree and wait until their classes were over before going to the Vale shopping district. She just had no idea why the piercing and tattoo parlor was her first stop, however.</p><p>As she waited for the gyaru to come back with an armful of clothes to try out, Weiss tried her best to keep her head low, embarrassed that she had somehow become a part of the culture. It was the one big worry she had about her life, as her father forbade her from stepping out of line. The gyaru were always seen as reckless by her family, having orgies and partying nonstop. It was why the heiress was so ashamed of her own giant pecker, even as Ruby and Yang so shamelessly let theirs hang out.</p><p>She did stare at the mirror inside the changing stall, still in disbelief that it was her. The white outfit was definitely hers, but it was as though a whole other woman was inside those clothes. Her skin was a light brown tan, her hair was a fainted yellow, and despite the fact she had styled it as she always had, it just didn't look like Weiss Schnee.</p><p>The ring hanging out of her nostrils didn't help her, either. She flicked at the new piercing, uncertain why it needed to exist in the first place. It made her feel like a bull, wearing something that the gyaru Rose could grab her by if she refused to follow orders. But that wasn't Weiss, it couldn't be her. She may be a bit bullheaded, but not a bull in the slightest. She didn't have any Faunus blood in her at all, at that. But this slow transformation was making her question her identity plenty hard.</p><p>Was she even still the same person? Or would being a gyaru change her?</p><p>“I'm baaack!” Ruby shouted, slamming the door in so hard that it caused Weiss to jump to her feet. “Hope you weren't waiting long, Weissy-kins!”</p><p>“Just...call me Weiss.” begged the heiress, already on edge. “I prefer being called Weiss.”</p><p>“But you're too adorable not to have a nickname!” argued Ruby, dropping the clothes on the floor. “Don't you think you should have one if you're going to learn to be a gyaru under me?”</p><p>“I never said I wanted to learn to be one...” Weiss snarled.</p><p>“Oh, Weiss, just chill. Now come on, let's get you out of those prim and proper things and show you what it means to be a true gyaru!”</p><p>Begrudgingly, Weiss did so, unable to hold back her erection since the chastity garment she had worn to hide it suddenly went missing overnight. She was also annoyed that the boots she was wearing, still filled with cum, wouldn't come off, no matter how hard she tugged them off her feet. At least Blake had the excuse of those gloves being on her hands, there was no reason for her to have a similar struggle.</p><p>After numerous decisions made by Ruby, Weiss found herself finally wearing something that met with the gyaru's approval; a leopard print skirt that was barely two inches long, leaving little to the imagination, a fishnet bodysuit that covered her from her legs up to her collarbone, although they had to go over the cum-filled boots for obvious reasons, and a white top that showed off the Schnee girl's midriff, bearing a leopard heart in the middle of the chest region.</p><p>“Mmmm, I like this a lot...” Ruby said, licking her lips.</p><p>“Ruby...where's the underwear?” asked Weiss.</p><p>“What underwear?”</p><p>“Any. Any underwear, Ruby. I haven't worn any since we left for this stupid shopping trip.”</p><p>“Oh...I didn't think you needed any.”</p><p>“WHAT?” shouted Weiss as she pivoted on her heel.</p><p>“Well duh, you don't see me wearing any, do you?” asked Ruby, lifting her short skirt up to show her erect horse cock strapped to her leg thanks to her own fishnets. “Besides, that body stocking should hold it in place pretty well.”</p><p>“I was wondering why the holes were big enough AND well placed that I could just pull it out.” Weiss said as she flipped her hair back. “But this is just...crass! And obscene!”</p><p>“Yeah, but it shows your dick off well.” Ruby said as she snuck behind the tanned heiress. “AND there's easy access to your behind as well!”</p><p>“Mine? Ruby, you aren't...thinking about...” Weiss's words trailed off, her head rolling around her neck as she felt the leader's horse cock pushing against her backside. The heiress sucked on her lower lip, her own shaft growing as Ruby continued to massage her rectum.</p><p>“Think of it as a thank you for last night.” Ruby whispered into her ear. “Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy it.”</p><p>“But I've never been...ohhh...” Weiss moaned as the flared tip of Ruby's cock injected itself inside Weiss's asshole, which surprised the Team RWBY leader; she had expected a strained response from her heiress teammate, but for a first timer that was the most relaxed response she had seen to taking such a big dick up the ass.</p><p>“Comfy?” Ruby asked.</p><p>“Yes...” sighed Weiss, her lips curling into a smile. “Mmm, it's so nice, it's like I'm feeling an itch getting scratched...”</p><p>“Huh...you've never had anal before, right?”</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Ruby said, shaking her head. She decided to not press further on the matter, happy that her teammate wasn't struggling to take her dick like many girls before her. It was amazing that she seemed so relaxed for her first time, having her anus stretched out by a horse cock as if there was no concern. Ruby continued to slide inside gently regardless, as she was worried that the Schnee heiress would feel something eventually.</p><p>“Mmph...oh...okay, wow, it's pressing into my stomach.” Weiss groaned, rubbing her hand against her belly. “Is that why you're acting so weird about this?”</p><p>“Kind of.” Ruby shrugged. “I just never met anyone that could be so relaxed about anal.”</p><p>Weiss sighed. “I suppose a lot of that has to do with my father. See, my penis is...mmh...” Weiss took a deep breath through her nostrils, her head rolling until it met with Ruby's shoulder. “He was always worried that he wouldn't actually have any boys, so he managed to bend the genetic code for my sister and I and...oh, fuck, that's deep...and he gave us each a penis. But then that stupid jerk was born, and we were left with these regardless!”</p><p>“Oh, that's a bummer.” Ruby said,lifting up Weiss's arm so that her head could lower and meet with the pit. “Yang and I were just born with ours. I think it's just the way things work for us. Our mom had one too.”</p><p>“Then how did she...oh, nevermind...” Weiss said, her eyes rolling back while an eyelid twitched. “You're doing good, Ruby.”</p><p>“Thanks.” said the gyaru, her tongue lashing away at the heiress's armpit. “You're surprisingly smooth down here, Weiss. Not a hair in sight.”</p><p>“Is that bad?” Weiss asked, piquing an eyebrow at the gyaru.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn't say that...” she responded, sniffing the pit. “It smells surprisingly nice. A bit of lilac...and...mmm...I can't say I've ever licked a cleaner armpit.”</p><p>“...I should be feeling extremely violated right now,” said Weiss, her face tensing as she watched Ruby tickle her armpit with her tongue, “but it's surprisingly relaxing.”</p><p>“I can go rougher if you want!”</p><p>“Maybe let's just stick to this for now.” Weiss insisted, a nervous look on her face. “But...can I see your armpit? Just for curiosity's sake.”</p><p>“Sure! Let's just shift positions first.” Ruby said, pulling her cock out of Weiss. The tanned heiress yelped when the horse cock slipped out, her stomach pulling back in line before she heard the loud 'pop!' from her ass. Ruby then pushed Weiss back down on the seat, watching as her teammate raised her legs up high, amused that she didn't have to do it herself. She then slipped her horse cock back inside Weiss, watching her look so relaxed as she had her rectum stretched out once more. “Here you go, Weiss. Enjoy!”</p><p>Ruby raised her arm up as she started to hump Weiss's ass, the heiress seeing the golden strands of hair that matched the color on Ruby's head. She was rather nervous, unsure of just what sort of scent and taste there would be coming from her teammate, expecting it to be somewhere along the lines of her leftover jizz from the panties. It was much different from that, a musky flavor left over from a lack of bathing. “Ick! Ruby, I thought you two showered this morning!”</p><p>“We did. But I don't use any bathing products, other than shampoo for my hair. Just seems pointless.”</p><p>“You smell awful!” Weiss said two seconds before she latched her mouth onto the wild forest of golden hairs, pulling on them with her teeth. Ruby moaned, sucking her lower lip as she allowed the heiress to perform the action. “Why do I like it?!”</p><p>“Because you have your kink, silly.” Ruby said, patronizing Weiss more while the heiress was licking and sucking on her armpit. The leader continued to thrust her horse cock inside Weiss's ass, watching as the tip pushed up against the stomach lining. It was rubbing up against her belly, with an obvious bulge poking through closer to the chest. And yet she was enamored with how calm Weiss was, unfazed by the way her horse cock was stretching her rectum. The whole thing made her wonder if, perhaps, Weiss truly was cold in that regard, as she did have a mainly icy Semblance and personality.</p><p>At the very least, Ruby was happy she was bringing pleasure to her friend. While Weiss was drawing into her obsession over the foul scents the human body provided, the gyaru watched her cock harden, rising up until it was as stiff as a plank of wood. Ruby put her finger against the slit, her nail pressing into the urethra and giving it a light tease. Weiss shivered as she felt the light movement inside her dick, with a small dab of precum oozing out. Amused, the leader brought her nail to her mouth, giving it a light suckle just to get a taste of the clear liquid.</p><p>She peeled back the foreskin to see that there was very little dry cum left on the glans, causing Ruby to chuckle. She would lament on the fact her teammate criticized her of cleaning and bathing yet didn't wash underneath, but the gyaru was happy she didn't do so, even if there wasn't a whole lot to lap up. Ruby lashed at the smegma that had been left behind regardless, just to get a little of that flavor before orally helping her trainee.</p><p>Weiss's hands removed the sleeveless blouse that Ruby wore, unbuttoning it to reveal her tanned breasts to herself. She was amused, seeing a lack of tan lines on her body. Sure, the tanning booths were likely the case, but she had to wonder why the nipples hadn't darkened as well. The heiress continued to suck on Ruby's armpits, hearing her moan louder as her veins pumped against Weiss's cavern walls, a sure sign that the gyaru was going to burst.</p><p>“Ruby, you taste good...” Weiss said, breathing heavily as the gyaru bucked into her crotch hard. “I shouldn't love this, but it's the best tasting thing I've ever had! I want more, Ruby! More!”</p><p>“Oh, man, you're full of surprises, Weiss...” Ruby chuckled. “You're really turning into a big time slut, aren't you?”</p><p>“I might be...” Weiss whimpered as her face turned red. As Ruby started to thrust harder into her body, her stomach was being stretched to its limit, making it harder for her to cling to the gyaru, resting as she allowed her team leader to finish the work. She was at least able to grip her own cock tightly, even as Ruby sucked on the tip, pumping herself until she was on the edge. “I'm getting fucking close...” Weiss said. “I'm getting so close to an orgasm. Please, Ruby, make me fucking cum! Make me feel good!”</p><p>It was a phrase Ruby had heard repeatedly, but was amazed to hear it in the case of Weiss. The usually calm huntress who would stomp on her dick if she had been topping her this whole time was begging for release, even as she sucked on her knob. While she let it rest on her tongue, she could feel the crown pumping hard, assuring her that she was going to cum as well.</p><p>Quickly popping it out of her mouth, Ruby left a string of saliva between it and her lip, tipping the shaft towards her fellow huntress. “Here Weissy-kins, you might want to give that a little suck.”</p><p>“But I've already tasted my cum.” Weiss reminded her. “I don't think I want more of that.”</p><p>“You will if you don't want to get your new clothes filthy!”</p><p>After a groan of annoyance, Weiss brought her cock to her mouth, sucking on her crown while she tugged it hard. Ruby's hips began to plow into her harder, the sounds of skin smacking skin likely reverberating to outside the changing stall. Weiss moaned louder as the team leader bucked into her, making her hit her peak while the gyaru was about to do the same.</p><p>Weiss quaked in her seat as her mouth suddenly filled up with jizz, her legs squeezing into her balls while she felt the stream of cum enter her ass. Ruby growled while she held her mouth open wide, her tongue dangling out as she filled the heiress with her spunk. It was a happy time for the two, as they felt an oddly compassionate release, with Weiss's stomach slowly filling up with a load of Ruby's seed.</p><p>Ruby sighed as she leaned over Weiss, her blonde gyaru locks hitting the wall as she looked down at her teammate. “So how was that...?” Ruby asked, sounding incredibly out of breath.</p><p>Weiss swallowed the jizz that filled her mouth, letting her cock deflate as she responded. “Honestly? It was...not so bad the second time.”</p><p>“Great,” Ruby said, slowly pulling her member out of Weiss's ass. The heiress groaned as it left her rectal cavity, though she was quick to clench her sphincter so that the seed didn't spill out and stain the clothes they weren't buying. “What would you say if I added a little flavor to the mix?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I need to pee. And I bet you'll have to, too.”</p><p>“Ugh, I didn't need to last night.”</p><p>“We'll see...heh. Now come on, open wide. We can't let all of this get on the clothes, right?”</p><p>“How are you the one doing all the thinking for this?” asked an annoyed Weiss. “Your dick is big enough to drink it yourself, isn't it?”</p><p>“Yeeeeah, but I want YOU to drink it. And I'm not gonna let you out of here until you do.”</p><p>With an eye roll, Weiss held her mouth open yet again, in spite of the fact she could still taste the cum. Ruby pushed her dick into Weiss's mouth, making sure it was in far enough so that she couldn't accidentally leak any of her golden liquid. Weiss kept her lips locked on the horse rod to be safe, and awaited the stream to enter her throat.</p><p>When it started to pour in, Weiss had an oddly relaxed sigh, remaining in place while Ruby drained her lizard. The team leader hummed to herself as she let the long stream pour into Weiss, who was already feeling full thanks to the dump she allowed inside her rectal cavity. She even held onto her belly, worried that taking in so much piss would lead to such heavy growth.</p><p>Once Ruby was finished she pulled back from Weiss, who was finally able to stand up after taking in two long strings of substance from the gyaru. “I think that's enough for today...” Weiss said to Ruby.</p><p>“Maybe for now.” Ruby said. “Uuugh, Weiss, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you get like this! You're gonna make such an awesome gyaru!”</p><p>“Please don't say that,” Weiss mumbled as they stepped over the clothes they didn't intend to buy, “I still can't be sure this is all real.”</p><p>“I can!” Ruby said, immediately grabbing Weiss's nose ring to pull her forward. The action was such a surprise to Weiss that she jumped, her ass loosening up...</p><p>...And Ruby's seed spilling just outside the stall.</p><p>“...whoops.”</p><p>“Is that ALL you have to say?!” yelled Weiss.</p><p>##</p><p>“Well, look at you, going all ham on your dick.”</p><p>Blake had walked into the dorm room, finding Weiss on her bed jacking off. Days had passed since the heiress first came under the influence of the gyaru transformation, and had been slowly accepting of her new lifestyle. She was also growing horny, having foregone the chastity device her father forced on her to merely sticking it in the fishnets Ruby bought her.</p><p>“I've been put on edge by Ruby for the last day,” Weiss grumbled, pushing her hips into the air until the crown was pushed against the underside of the bed over her head., “and it's driving me crazy! I haven't cum in a while, Blake.”</p><p>The cat Faunus shrugged as she walked over to her bed, already laying back as she rubbed her gloved hand over her leopard pants to fiddle with her bits. “Sadly I can't help you there,” Blake admitted, “something from those two about not crossing over, but I'm glad to see you're accepting these changes better than I could.”</p><p>Weiss moaned, her eyes shut as she pumped her hands around the shaft harder. “I...might have gone to the tanning booths just to speed the process up. And put some dye in my hair.”</p><p>“Shit, for real?!” Blake cackled. “Man, even I just let the process happen naturally.”</p><p>“Did you SEE my hair, Blake?! It was a horrid shade of yellow! I'd honestly rather something that has a bit more flare to it, like what you have.”</p><p>“Again, wasn't really my choice...” Blake sighed, having pushed her fingers into a good spot. “Although I notice some parts of you aren't even dyed.”</p><p>Weiss knew exactly what the cat girl was talking about. She had been growing out her armpit hair and pubes for the sake of the leader of the team, though she wouldn't admit to that much. Oddly enough, they weren't quite the same color as her hair; they still remained that silver white that she was born with prior to her transformation.</p><p>“Well, they're just growing in,” Weiss said, her cheeks turning red, “I haven't dyed them yet, either, and it takes time before it gets into the roots.” The response made Blake hum, pondering about her own self-image. She rubbed her other hand at her pierced nipples, unable to keep her eyes off Weiss as she grew overly aggressive with her shaft.</p><p>“Wassuuuuuuup, girlfriends?!” shouted Ruby as she entered the room. Her first look around, and she saw Weiss and Blake masturbating, with the heiress hissing as she tried to refrain from a complete ejaculation. She could see the precum trickling out of the slit, pouring down the veiny member and rubbing into the skin when it reached the shifting hands. “Aw, poor Weiss, you've been missing me, haven't you.”</p><p>“Probably...” Weiss said, ashamed to admit as much.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Blake? Yang texted me, she wanted you to meet her in an alleyway? Something about a little roleplay session.”</p><p>“Shit, that time of the week already?” grumbled Blake, leaving her bed. “Yeah, I'll meet her then.”</p><p>Once Blake was out of the room, Ruby stood over Weiss playfully, watching her jerk that tanned cock while she laid on her bed. “Boy, you're really going to town on that meat, Weiss. You look like you could really use some release.”</p><p>“Yes...” squeaked the heiress.</p><p>“I can help you with that. But first I need you to help me.”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>Even Weiss was aware of what that meant, as Ruby pulled out her horse cock, laying it atop her body as it hit her abs with a thud. The heiress may have had the wind knocked out of her with that blow, but she had felt so much from inside her rather than out that it barely fazed her. “Give it a suck, I'm sure you'll wanna taste it. I let myself cum a lot just to build up the dry stuff.”</p><p>“But you won't let me cum...” Weiss sighed as she sat up. “I'm ashamed of you Ruby, putting such a restriction on anyone but yourself.” Regardless of her mock shaming, the heiress brought her lips onto the flared horse tip, sucking on it while her tongue rubbed over the crusty cum that laid over it. It was rancid, but in that way she loved it so. If there was one silver lining to all of this, it was discovering that she had a kink for such musky flavors, which the gyaru was capable of providing for her.</p><p>Weiss collected the clumps of cum off of Ruby's dick, sucking hard on the member while pulling out any precum that was already gathering. The horse-cocked gyaru sighed as she remained standing by the bedside, her hands gripping the top bunk bed while the heiress slurped on her knob. It was the first time she could see her teammate's oral skills in action, as the last time they were shown off was from behind. It did give her some ideas in regards to activities for them to do while they were alone, of course.</p><p>Ruby allowed Weiss to play with her cock for a while longer, letting the heiress clean the shaft of the cum she had been leaving behind for the last two or three days. The way her tongue rolled around the shaft, moving her lips further down even as her throat was being stretched out, told the team leader just how much she was craving that cock. But there was so much more she wanted to try and do with the heiress, especially now that she knew how comfortable her ass was with such a rod.</p><p>“Here Weiss,” Ruby said, pulling her horse cock from her friend's mouth, “I think you've cleaned it pretty well. Let me show you something else that needs cleaning.”</p><p>Ruby then sat atop Weiss, who laid back on the bed, watching as the gyaru leaned forward while her ass was stuck in her face. Weiss salivated over the rectum as it winked before her, the horse rod also stuck between the leader's legs, as if she was going to give her a double feature. Using one hand, Ruby caressed Weiss's large cock, stroking into the veins while she brought the other up to her ass, rubbing the knuckles against the entry point.</p><p>“Nnnh, Ruby, what are you doing...?” asked the Schnee heir.</p><p>“Testing your durability.” admitted the gyaru. “I just wanna see how far out your ass can stretch and how much you can tolerate.”</p><p>“Is that really-hnnnnngh!” Weiss clenched her teeth as the fist managed to squeeze its way inside her rectum, prompting her body to quake under the weight of her leader. Ruby giggled happily, proud to see that she could finally get a rise out of the rich girl after so long, even if it came at the cost of a gaping asshole.</p><p>“Hee, lookit me, I'm gonna wreck your rectum!” Ruby said cheerfully, pumping her fist inside Weiss's anus.</p><p>“Ooooh, fuck, Ruby...” Weiss moaned, her eyes rolling back. She managed to bring her lips to the gyaru's tanned hide, licking away at the rim while enjoying the rancid flavor it provided. Her nose sniffed in the toxic air as well, which aroused the heiress the more she took a whiff of the gas that was emitted. She couldn't help but bite into her tan skin from time to time, but that was only due to when Ruby attempted to burrow her fist deeper inside her ass.</p><p>“Feels good, huh? Mmm, I think I feel your prostate with my knuckle.” Ruby moaned, sucking on her lower lip as Weiss punched her asshole with her tongue. “Oh, yes, get in there, Weiss, see how far you can get in my ass.”</p><p>Weiss tried to take her up on the challenge, even locking her lips around the rectal entrance, sucking on the tan skin while the tongue wriggled around inside the gyaru. The stench that was inside the team leader was something different, to be sure, but she couldn't help herself in giving it a thorough cleaning just for the sake of her taste buds.</p><p>Ruby soon pulled the fist out of Weiss, hearing her whimper while her body quaked underneath. The leader of the now fully gyaru RWBY laughed in amusement, seeing just how far her rectal cavity could get stretched. To her surprise, she saw Weiss's anus prolapsing before her, the pinkish blob slowly making its way out of her body. “Oh wow, Weiss! I didn't know you could do that!”</p><p>“Then that makes two of us...” Weiss groaned, feeling worn down from having her ass turned inside out. It was weird that she could feel the open air blowing onto her rectum, though she had never experienced such an event in her life. Ruby, on the other hand, surely must have as she went right to licking at the prolapse, treating it like she would any other portion of the body.</p><p>It was so weird for Weiss, having her ass exposed like that while the gyaru was fawning over it with her tongue. It made her cock throb heavily, and Ruby felt that as she held her grip on the heiress's shaft. It was fantastic to taste ass without having to do such digging like she had Weiss do, which naturally prompted the former white haired huntress to say, “Maybe you can teach me how to make you prolapse someday.”</p><p>“Maybe” Ruby said before sucking on the tip of Weiss's anus. “Mmm, I love that I can feel a pulse with my mouth. You're really eager to let loose, aren't you, Weiss?”</p><p>“I might have been working on this since classes ended.” Weiss admitted, almost ashamed of such a fact. “It's been a few days too, Ruby, I could use a release.”</p><p>“Maybe once I'm done here.” Ruby said, showing off her admiration of the prolapse delivered by the heiress. “Uuugh, your prolapse is just too cute, Weiss! I'd eat it all up if it weren't attached to you!”</p><p>“That's definitely not something I ever thought I'd hear...” Weiss sighed, accepting that this is the life she'd now been dealt with. Ruby continued to lash away at the inside out anus, treating it like a piece of candy the same way Weiss had been doing with her rod.</p><p>The pair went at it like this for a while longer, with Ruby finally popping her lips off Weiss's prolapse. “Okay! Now roll over, Weissy-poo!” Ruby said before patting down on the pink blob. “Let's get this back inside you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Weiss said without argument. The heiress rolled onto her hands and knees, sticking her ass in the air even as her prolapse hung out. She looked back to see Ruby pushing her horse cock against it, which aroused Weiss when it poked at the tip. She moaned happily while ruby pushed it back inside her with her member, getting a thrill over it while her own cock twitched in delight. “Ooof...just...keep pushing it in...” Weiss begged.</p><p>Ruby helped her teammate just off of the bed, positioning her so that she was laying on the edge while her cum-filled boots were on the floor. This helped push the prolapse fully inside of Weiss, who felt much more at ease now that everything was back in its place inside her. The stallion staff continued to venture into Weiss, plugging up her ass in the same manner it had days prior.</p><p>“That's it...” Weiss said, relaxing as the horse cock continued to venture in her rectum. “Keep going, Ruby, fuck my ass.”</p><p>Ruby bucked her hips into Weiss's backside, pushing her rod until it was rubbing against the stomach lining once more. The heiress sighed in satisfaction, happy to have that familiar feeling in her gut. It was a wonderful sensation that she felt the flared tip pushing into her stomach, creating a sight of visibility for anyone that would be watching. The gyaru leader even reached around for Weiss's cock, giving it the stroking that it desperately needed. “Oh, fuck, oh FUCK, you're doing so good, Ruby!” Weiss panted.</p><p>Ruby tilted her head to inspect Weiss's pits, seeing the silver hairs having grown out. “Weiss! You actually grew your pit hairs out? You didn't have to!”</p><p>“It was something I wanted to do.” the heiress confessed. She did take some offense when Ruby giggled, poking away at the small bristles of hair she had growing out.</p><p>“Aw, it looks so old with your natural hair color.” Ruby said. “It reminds me of my grandma!”</p><p>There was a lot about that sentence Weiss was able to ignore due to how far in heat she was, longing so desperately for a release. The seed she had pent up in her balls was causing them to swell, and Weiss's mind was on nothing else but that desire to ejaculate. Her eyes rolled back as she panted in deep desperation, wanting to cum from Ruby's rectal reaming.</p><p>Ruby could feel it as well, despite her numerous means of jacking off just so she had some cum for Weiss to eat off her horse member. But she did miss letting that seed loose inside Weiss's ass, especially since she was so well built to handle the shaft without strain. Her mouth watered as she thought about Weiss's belly inflating, wanting so badly to let the heiress look as though she was pregnant with her seed, even if it wasn't physically possible thanks to a lack of vagina due to having a huge human penis.</p><p>Then Weiss felt the veins pumping against her rectal cavity, showing signs of swelling up with seed. Her own member was throbbing as well, with Ruby's fingers sliding over her veins as they swell along with her heart rate. Gripping onto the bed sheets, Weiss growled as she grew close to the vein swelling as she was brought to the edge, this time by her gyaru leader. “Come on, Ruby! Make me cum! Make my dick cum all over the bed!” Ruby bucked harder into Weiss's ass, breathing heavily through clenched teeth as she reached her peak. There was very little time for her to hold herself back, and she just had to release that load inside of her teammate.</p><p>“Okay, Weiss,” growled Ruby, “here...it...comes!”</p><p>With one hard thrust into her ass, Ruby and Weiss were growling in unison, the heiress trying to hold her tanned body up so as to avoid flattening her shaft while the seed burst from her urethra. Ruby shot string after string of cum against her teammate's stomach, filling it up slowly yet quickly with the batch of seed she had stored in her nuts. While her own jizz stained the sheets, Weiss felt her belly swelling up, inflating with the horse cum her gyarufriend was giving her.</p><p>Ruby couldn't help but collapse on top of Weiss, the weight of her body forcing her to collapse on the bed, with her face hitting the cum stain she left. The two were loose and relaxed, panting loudly from the sexual workout they had subjected themselves to.</p><p>“I loved it...” Weiss admitted, her voice weak from release.</p><p>“I'm happy you did.” Ruby said, pecking Weiss's cheek. “I'm not quite yet, though.”</p><p>“...You're...not...going to piss in my ass, are you?”</p><p>“...Nnnnooooo...” Ruby said, unable to hide her shifting eyes.</p><p>##</p><p>Later that night, Ruby and Weiss met with Blake and Yang at a bar in downtown Vale, though Weiss and Blake were especially worried about being there.</p><p>“Are you certain this is fine, Yang?” Weiss asked after they received their beverages. “I don't think we're allowed to drink in such a...vicinity.”</p><p>“Nah, it's chill, bae,” Yang said, “the owner lost to me in a fight, so he owes me big time for all the damage I did to the place.”</p><p>“...that doesn't make sense.” Blake pointed out.</p><p>“Whatevs!” Ruby said in a cheerful voice. “We owe this to ourselves, especially since the whole team is gyaru now!”</p><p>“Maybe not initially by choice,” Weiss noted, “but...I'm rather happy that it even happened.”</p><p>“Same here.” Blake said with a light smirk. “And I guess after enough drinks I'll be seeing you in the bathroom.”</p><p>“You know it, my little piss pet!” Yang said, petting Blake in a relaxing manner. “Don't worry, it'll be great. We'll be in a bathroom stall and nobody can see us getting you piss drunk.”</p><p>That naturally elicited a groan from the rest of the table.</p><p>“Okay, just...ignore my sister.” Ruby said, raising her glass up. “Let's just celebrate! A toast to GyaRWBY!”</p><p>There was a long pause from the others at the table, with Yang even shaking her head. “And you call my puns bad.”</p><p>“Just...raise a glass in toast, I suppose.” Weiss sighed, growing annoyed with the gyaru siblings. “It's a weird celebration, but a celebration nevertheless.”</p><p>Team RWBY then happily raised their beverages up...except for Blake. Due to her cum-filled cat paw gloves, it was impossible for him to lift up properly, let alone get a grasp on. Her glass then spilt over onto the table, covering it and ice and liquid.</p><p>“Uh...little help?” Blake asked with an embarrassed laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>If you'd like to know when I update, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>